


An Interesting Flavour

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Musk Fetish, Size Difference, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: After an altercation with the lounge bouncer Gillis, both Randy and Gillis start having strange feelings, feelings that NEED to be talked about in a mature and civilized manner.





	An Interesting Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> (Contains: blatant musk fetish stuff, size difference, a very verbose bottom, and an inexperienced top)
> 
> This fic also contains discussion of being gay, closeted, and terrified of coming out; something i've wanted to write about for a while considering the fact that I was recently outed irl as being a gay trans man. Consider this my weird way of venting about that + a way to add some fluff to what was otherwise an explicit porn fic

All Randy wanted was a drink, nothing alcoholic since he was a teetotaler, but something that would tide him over for a little bit. The skinny, pacifistic, darkly dressed man fiddled with his hands and looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact with the lounge’s bouncer: Gillis Coso. The mere sight of the giant man intimidated Randy, shook him to his core, being that close to him made him feel like he was about to wet himself from sheer terror. It definitely didn’t help that Randy was a painfully shy guy, it was why he usually stuck around the stairwell, social interaction wasn’t his strong suit.

 

The bouncer, Gillis, was a huge dude compared to Randy. Randy only came up to his shoulder but his musculature made the pathetic little man feel that much smaller. He was top heavy, very top heavy, large burly arms and wide pecs sat atop of a bulky middle and comparably skinny legs. His face was usually covered with a luchador mask, only showing off his eyes and mouth, and he had his curly brown hair pulled up into a bun.

 

“U-Uhm, pardon me...my giant...intimidating...green friend” Randy gulped, feeling like a weight was sitting on his chest, “but m-may I enter the lounge?”

 

Gillis just sort of looked around for a moment before he noticed Randy and tensed up slightly, he let out a little noise, almost as if seeing him took him by surprise. That moment of weakness just fueled Gillis’ inner bouncer. Oh look at this little dude, this weak little dude, he knew him, he was that weirdo that hung out by the stairs crying about a pickle jar. This guy would be super easy to get rid of, no WAY he was gonna let a little baby like him get in there.

 

“I dunno” Gillis chuckled dumbly, making a point to crack his knuckles and give Randy a scary smile “CAN ya?”

 

“I uh...I said ‘may’ not ‘can’ sir” Randy corrected, sweat dripping down his face, “If...If I said ‘can’ t-then you asking me if I can would make se-”

 

“Shut up, nerd”

 

Randy did indeed shut up.

 

“I aint lettin’ you in, Pickle Baby, the lounge aint for cowards like you”

 

Randy had to agree, he WAS a coward, a spineless brineless little lad who smelled of mothballs and lavender. However, he was very thirsty and he still couldn’t get that pickle jar open so he couldn’t imbibe the delicious salty elixir inside and quell his thirst, mayhaps with a little flattery he may be let inside. Oh but what could he say about this large man? He made an assumption that he was the type who enjoyed being complimented on his body, so with a clearing of his throat and a moment to mull over the proper words in his mind, Randy went right to work.

 

When In Doubt, Sonnets Win Out

 

_ Gilliam Soco, bouncer of the home of hops and barley _

_ Your trapezius radiates an aura of power and hardly _

_ Have I ever witnessed such strength before _

_ As I watch thee, guard this wretched door _

_ Arms like barrels, strong as horses _

_ You look as if you should teach punching courses _

_ A chest so expansive, Legs of a dancers _

_ It makes my chest do little prancers _

_ I am quite terrified, but I must boast _

_ I am quite thirsty and would like to make a toast _

_ So be kind dear Soco, do not be a beast _

_ And let little old Randy Hapukurk have a see...east _

 

It wasn’t one of Randy’s best works, usually days of thought went into his poetry, but this was a pressing matter! A thirsty matter! He really wanted that drink. Going against his shyness, he looked up at Gillis nervously, watching his face go from its cocky smile to a confused frown and then to an angry blushing scowl. Gillis huffed, making Randy back up a little bit.

 

“You makin’ fun of me?” Gillis growled darkly, cracking his knuckles again as he closed the distance between him and Randy.

 

“Wait...what? N-NO! It’s a sonnet! I-I-I was complimenting y-”

 

“I KNEW IT! YOU’RE MAKIN’ FUN OF ME! YOU’RE GETTING BOUNCED REAL HARD NOW!”

 

Randy could only let out a weak little scream when Gillis grabbed him by the waist and locked a burly arm around the smaller mans shoulders. He could feel Randy struggling and squirming like the little bug he was but he deserved it, nobody calls him a beast and gets away with it, he didn’t sit around and take insults like some weak babies did. Hell no, he was a MAN, he wasn’t about to let some flowery poem spewing pickle boy make an ass out of him. With a huff, Gillis squeezed Randy’s shoulders and pulled his head closer to the crook of his armpit.

 

“AACK! NNF!” Randy choked and wrapped his small hands around the burly mans arm, desperately trying to pull himself away from the hold he was in. Being so close to him and pinned by his musculature made him feel so small and puny and shitty…but the smell though.

 

Randy was an odd egg. Even at a young age, he never liked nice smells like flowers or soap or freshly washed linens; no no no, he loved STRONG smells, musky smells; the smells that most people would turn their noses up at. Randy could remember the time when he was ten and a skunk had sprayed him, his parents refused to let him back in the house but he wasn’t really sure as to why, to him, the skunk spray smelled good. He was grief-stricken when his father finally came out with a metal washtub and scrubbed him down with a mixture of tomato paste and deodorizers, he could remember bawling his eyes out and his father comforting him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault and that he shouldn’t go out into the woods anymore.

 

Everyone had their own distinct smell and Randy was getting a good heavy whiff of Gillis’. He turned his head a little to relieve the pressure on his shoulders and took an involuntary smell of his underarm. God it smelled divine: a heavy, musky scent that lingered on his nostrils and permeated the back of his tongue; there was even a bit of saltiness to it that reminded him of the pickles he loved so much. His eyes rolled back a little and he let out a choked moan, his mouth curling up into a smile. With each sniff Randy felt more at ease and more pent up at the same time, his pants felt tight, he felt his cock stiffen up in his pants and drip precum that moistened the fly of his briefs.

 

It smelled so good, so so so good, he didn’t want it to stop.

 

“EW WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Randy gasped, the grip on his shoulders was gone and he was forcefully pushed to the ground, his boner pitching a tent in his pants was in full view but he quickly covered it up with his hands.

 

“YOU GOT A BONER FROM ME GRABBIN’ YOU?! SICK! GET OUTTA HERE YOU WEIRDO!” Gillis screamed, blush and sweat covering his face, god he couldn’t look Randy in the eye right now that was so fucking gross. He wasn’t looking but he heard Randy whimper and scamper off like a dog with their tail between their legs. Good. The less he saw of that dude the better. With his arms crossed he tried to get Randy off of his mind, but the image of that boner, his cock pressed into his jeans, he could tell he had a small dick just from the impression in his pants...wait why did he take such a long look at his dick? He was looking because it was gross! Obviously! If someone got a boner from him touching them then that was gross!

 

Nobody had ever gotten a boner from being around him before…

 

\-----------------

 

Randy felt like crying and that’s exactly what he did all alone in his room, if he had any sort of emotional music or emo-rock he’d be listening to it right now, but the only sound in his room was him blubbering like a baby and the faint buzz of the TV monitor that was in all of the Habiticians rooms. God how could he let something like that happen?! In public no less! Oh woe is him he was a pathetic little man who couldn’t control his most primal urges around stinky things. Gillis smelled heavenly, but he knew that he found that weird and creepy, Randy had ruined a lot of friendships by being this way. There were times that he wished he didn’t find stinky smells nice, there were times where he wished that he didn’t have to pretend to enjoy the smell or roses and lavender, this was definitely one of those times.

 

Randy sniffled and took his sweater off, taking a small whiff of it like he always would, but he had smelled something very familiar on it.

 

Gillis’ smell

 

He sniffed the sweater again...and again...each sniff becoming deeper and breathier and heavier. His cock began to stand erect again and all he could do was moan sweet platitudes into the cotton while he unzipped his trousers and gripped his dick with his free hand. The heady musk made it easy for him to start stroking, precum lubing himself up.

 

“Oh...ahh…” Randy huffed and whined, he hadn’t jerked off in a long time, he had forgotten how good it feels. He let himself fall back against the pillows and comforter, his back arching with each cascading wave of pleasure that shocked through his system. Randy wrenched his eyes shut and thought about earlier today: being pinned, smelling that musky smell, all he could do was push his nose deeper in and breathe; it smelled NOTHING like the mountain air of the Habitat, it smelled so good, so hot. Lust bubbled up in Randy’s nethers and his stroking intensified, he was about to cum, he could feel it, he felt like a balloon about to pop and god damn it he wanted that to happen! He wanted to pop! He wanted his own fluids to coat his hand and make it smell good. He huffed and grunted and curled his toes in his socks, wriggling uncontrollably while his hand fucked himself senseless.

 

Randy went silent as his cock splurted cum into his hand and underwear, the afterglow was instantaneous, letting out a shaky whimper as he finally pulled the sweater away from his nose and looked at the damage he had done. His hand around his cock felt sticky and warm, carefully, he brought it to his nose and took a little smell. God, cum smelled amazing too, he was so glad his body could produce such amazing scents. He didn’t feel like sitting back up, he was too spent, all he wanted to do was lay down and relax and let the day finally be over.

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 

\----------

 

Oh...woe is him…

 

Randy shot up and gasped, a visitor?! He never got visitors, oh god oh fuck he had to get redressed and presentable. He wiped the cum off of his hand onto his blanket, zipped up his fly, and put the smelly sweater back on his body. Okay, everything was fine, nobody could even tell that he had just jerked off, just answer the door and see what’s going on.

 

Never in a million years did he expect to see that all too familiar masked face staring back at him when he opened the door. For a moment, Randy felt like he was dreaming, had the mountain air and the smell of his smelly sweater made him pass out? This couldn’t possibly be real! Randy just...stood there, eyes wide.

 

“Uh...photo lady was able to get me away from my post…” Gillis murmured, rubbing the back of his head and looking everywhere except at Randy, “...we need to talk”

 

Oh geez, oh woe, Randy felt his heart sink into his chest. He gulped and silently let the other man into his room and fiddled with his fingers when he sat on his bed, hoping beyond hopes he didn’t notice the recent cum stain next to him. Gillis sighed and put his head in his hands while groaning and grumbling to himself.

 

“Just...just shut up and lemme talk, Pickle Nerd…” Gillis interrupted even though Randy hadn’t said anything, “I can’t stop thinking about what happened...i’m supposed to be this TOUGH and MACHO guy...but I freaked out over a boner? FUCK! I can’t get your stupid boner out of my mind! Every time I close my eyes I see it pushing against your pants! I’M NOT LIKE THAT! I AINT INTO DUDES! NO WAY!”

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“SHUT!! UP!!! Uuuugh...nobody...nobody has ever...liked me like that…” Gillis tugged at his mask a little, “I...uh...don’t know how to feel...it feels...right...but i’ve always been this one way; I feel...wrong…gross...like people will hate me...”

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was eating away at Gillis, Randy could tell, he went through the same thing in high school. He knew outright calling Gillis what he was would make him angry as he was still in denial about it it seemed. Randy remembered when he started realizing he liked boys: he got quite the crush on a guy in his theater class but was so mortified about his parents finding out that he just kept it bottled up inside.

 

Randy never admitted he was gay, he never really came out of the closet, he lived with the lie that he was straight his entire life. Being at the Habitat made him feel a little more at ease with his sexuality however, Parsley Botch was gay, Lulia liked women, and he had heard through the grapevine that Dr. Habit and his assistant were gay. The Habitat would have been a perfect place for him to admit his feelings, he would be with kindred spirits, it wouldn’t be like admitting it to his parents or to his therapist. Randy knew that connections in these situations were important, so was support, and despite the fact that he could be a bit of a jerk he knew Gillis needed some support right now.

 

Not wanting to breach his personal space, Randy sat next to Gillis on the bed and dusted off his sweater, he frowned at the sight of the larger man trembling a little and breathing weird.

“Well” Randy started, trying to find a way to dance around the G word, “I have felt like that too, it hurts, I...never told anyone that I feel like that, I pushed it deep down inside of me my entire life even though I KNOW it’s okay to be this way”

 

“If you would like to express your feelings, then you are with a kindred soul”

 

Even though he was a total weirdo who liked pickles a little too much and was softer than a bag of marshmallows, Randy was...surprisingly easy to listen to. Gillis sighed and kicked his legs a little bit, sniffling, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. Would he be okay if he said it? Would the world end? Would his life be ruined? Would he lose his job here? How could he be tough if he liked men? So many questions burned at his brain that made his heart race and his palms sweat. He looked at Randy finally, actually taking the time to take in what he looked like. He had a soft round-ish face with prominent cheeks and bangs styled in a way that they covered up a little bit of one side of his face; his eyes were a nice shade of pale yellow, and he had a little button nose.

 

Oh no

 

He was cute

 

“U-Uh…” Gillis stumbled, still staring at Randy who looked back at him with a friendly half-smile, “I guess...i’m...g-gay?”

 

Randy gently patted his hand and smiled a little bigger

 

“That’s the bravest thing i’ve ever seen you do, you are quite the tough fellow”

 

“Y-Yeah...I AM a tough guy huh?” Gillis sniffled and laughed, halfheartedly flexing his arms “Gay and Tough! Hahah!” Gillis did feel a little better now that it was out in the open, even if it was just Randy he said it to.

 

Without thinking, Gillis put his hand on Randy’s thigh once he stopped flexing, he could feel Randy’s thigh muscles tense up a little at his touch but Randy didn’t say or do anything to let him know to stop. His hand moved a little higher to his waist and he slowly pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you…”

 

Randy pat Gillis’ back and let his head rest on his chest, his heartbeat was all lumpy-bumpy and it felt so comforting, he smelled him a little too: that nice smell, it was a bit stronger due to his nervous sweating which made Randy swoon.

 

Gillis bit his lip at the sight of Randy snuggling up against him, fuck he was so cute, he knew he was gay now...would it be okay if he…?

 

Gillis pulled Randy’s face up a bit by placing a finger under his chin and lifting it up, placing an awkward, shaky kiss against his lips. He kept his eyes closed, he didn’t want to see Randy’s face while he did it, he would just give him one little kiss and then deal with the consequences afterward. There were no security cameras in the rooms so it’s not like anyone would see. Randy’s lips felt just as soft as the rest of him, once that moment was up, he pulled away and opened his eyes.

 

Randy sat there, eyes wide and blushing furiously, hands gripping the blanket on his bed tightly. It took Randy a moment to realize just what had happened, but once he did, he pressed a finger to his lip and smiled before he climbed into Gillis’ lap, reaching up and returning the kiss with a more passionate one of his own. His soft lips pressed gently against Gillis, being careful not to use any tongue until he was comfortable with doing it. Gillis put his hands on Randy’s waist and tried to follow him along with the kiss, he was still new to this, but he liked how Randy didn’t seem to make fun of him or stop because he was inexperienced.

 

Randy loved the feeling of such big burly hands squeezing him like how Gillis was, he moaned a little bit, his kissing intensified and he started to run his hands through his curly hair bun. His hands trailed, a thumb brushing up against Gillis’ mask before it slipped inside and pulled it back a little. Gillis trembled and gasped, pulling away from the kiss for a moment so he could pull the mask off himself and show Randy his whole face; a squared, masculine face dotted with freckles and orange-ish blush on his cheeks.

 

“Oh me oh my” Randy cooed, “you’re so handsome, why do you hide your face?”

 

“It’s so I look tough, but I aint worried about that right now, I don’t want this to stop”

 

Stop it would not, Gillis was the first to initiate the open mouth kiss and Randy followed suit with the same intensity, he couldn’t get enough of the larger mans mouth, though his tongue moved awkwardly and haphazardly it was still a fun romp. They held each other close, panting and huffing as their lips parted and strings of saliva connected their tongues. Randy couldn’t contain himself, he pawed at Gillis’ pants and started to pull them down, he expected Gillis to stop him but no, he was into it too, the feeling of the tight fabric pulling down his calves made him squirm and moan.

 

Randy learned that evening that Gillis went commando, his erect cock stood tall and stiff before him, making his mouth water. From where he was sitting he could smell its heady musk and wanted to smell it even more. He grabbed the larger mans dick and ran his tongue against the base all the way up to the head, making Gillis scream, precum dribbling messily down the head and onto Randy’s tongue. Gillis muttered obscenities as Randy gently stroked and licked his cock, but once he moved back down to the base and took a long deep smell of his balls, he gripped Randy’s head between his thighs and forced his cock into his mouth. Randy gurgled but sucked at it eagerly, rapturously enjoying the pressure around him as he did so. He was so girthy and thick, getting the whole thing down his throat made him gag. The smells were hypnotic and so were the tastes.

 

Sweaty, an interesting flavour

 

“Oh fuck OH FUCK! RANDY! FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM!” Gillis shouted, his leglock tightening, he could feel the cum bursting from his cock and could hear the smaller man gulping it down eagerly. Finally, he let Randy go and pulled himself back, his cock still spurting little bits of cum before it went flaccid.

 

Randy sighed and circled his cum filled stomach with a finger, he had a much different look to him now, he looked...lustful...eyes half lidded and a smile with cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

 

“For someone who just came out you’re very good at this…” Randy panted, starting to remove his jeans and briefs to show off his small cock and skinny ass “Tell me, Gilliam, have you ever topped?”

 

“Topped? Uh...n-no...how’s that work?”   
  
“Put your cock in my ass” Randy said, surprisingly blunt, a far cry from his usual shy self. Gillis was clearly caught off guard by how blunt he was, but judging by the blush on his face, he was totally open to putting his cock in Randy’s ass. Hearing Randy talk like that made him rock hard once again.

 

Randy prepped himself by placing his hands on the nearby wall and bending down a little bit to show off his ass, primed and ready to be filled up yet again. The pathetic man sucked air through his teeth and laughed as he waited expectantly, god it felt AMAZING to do this sort of stuff, to let go and come to terms with his own sexuality as well.

 

“Just line it up with my ass and stick it in,” Randy pleaded, his fingers curling against the wall as the cold air assaulted his ass and taint, “It’s so big and smells so good, oh woe upon woes I beg for the day that my body will feel its weight inside of me!”

 

Gosh, things were moving so fast, one minute he was coming out to the guy and next he was begging to be rammed up the butt. Gillis got off of the bed and pushed his hands down on Randy’s back, making him gasp and tremble, but he wouldn’t give him what he wanted just yet. No, he wanted to tell him something first.

 

“Do another sonnet thingy while I fuck you” Gillis growled as he lined his cock up with Randy’s ass, “you’re a poetic little fuck, I wanna hear your flower words”

 

Holy shit that was so hot. Randy nodded excitedly and pushed his ass back onto Gillis’ cock a little bit, the head of it pushing gently against his opening, already stinging and driving him wild. He heard Gillis hawk a loogie and spit it onto his dick so he wouldn’t be going in dry and, agonizingly slowly, he shoved it in.

 

It felt like all the air had been punched out of Randy’s lungs the moment the dick penetrated his insides, with a gasp, he struggled to hold onto the wall, his legs buckling underneath him, holy FUCK it was so big he could swear he could feel it bulging inside of him! So this is what it was, what it felt like to have sex with another man, it was a new experience for the both of them; but for Randy he had always wondered what it was like ever since he started getting feelings for that boy in high school: to feel another man with his own hands and have deep passionate love with them. Randy wanted to scream out in joy, scream so loud that everyone else would hear him, but he had something else to do.

 

_ A body reeking of love and lust _

_ How must it feel to admit to one you trust? _

_ Your arms wrapped lovingly around my waist _

_ That cock, girthy and thick, oh how I love its taste! _

 

Gillis chuckled at Randy actually going through with doing the sonnet thing, though his words were flowery and poetic he knew EXACTLY what he was saying this time around. He continued to thrust in him, panting and grunting and listening as he continued to wax poetic.

 

_ I am gay myself those words are true _

_ It feels awful to hide it, to be so blue _

_ Those feelings, though anxious, are okay _

_ Because there will always be people who are also gay _

 

Randy couldn’t stop himself from continuing his sonnet, it came out breathy and hitched, being fucked in the ass was quite the motivator for his prose it seemed.

 

_ Friends are important, that is a fact _

_ They will love you, support you, have your back _

_ So worry not Gilliam, you are not abhorred _

_ In a way, i’d say, you are ado- _ **_HO-HOOOORED!!!_ **

 

Gillis had rammed into Randy’s prostate, sending blinding shockwaves of incomprehensible pleasure throughout his body. His small cock shot out load after load of cum as the organ was poked and prodded.

 

“Aww looks like I found your sweet spot, lets see you finish that sonnet up NOW!” Gillis guffawed dumbly and wrapped his arms around Randy’s stomach, humping him furiously and taking great pride in hearing his squeaky little noises. A smug grin crossed his face, jesus this felt amazing, Randy was such a good dude for helping him learn about all this stuff, the pathetic guy wasn’t as pathetic as he once thought he was. A familiar feeling welled up inside himself, he knew he was going to cum soon, and he wanted to see him finish up that little poem of his.

 

**_I KNOW_ ** _ the  _ **_WOOO-AAH-OORLD_ ** _ seems  _ **_CRUEL AND SPITEFUL_ **

_ But with  _ **_KINDRED SPIRITS, IT WILL NOT BE_ ** _ friii _ **_II_ ** _ iightful _

_ So take my  _ **_ADVI-HI-HI_ ** _ -ce and  _ **_LISTEN_ ** _ , do not be  _ **_BELABORED_ **

**_GILLIS SOCO, YOU HAVE SUCH AN INTERESTING FLAVOR!!_ **

 

Randy lost his grip on the wall and desperately wobbled his arms to try and keep himself balanced as Gillis blew his load inside of him. He moaned and let out little airy gasps, it felt so hot and warm inside of him, filling him to his breaking point, holy fuck even his stomach was bulging a tiny bit from it all. As soon as he felt the others dick pull out of his ass he plopped face first against the wall and slowly slid down, his ass dripping cum all the way down, he looked like a boston cream donut that got filled a little too full.

 

Gillis was sweating up a storm, his legs felt like jello and his head was spinning like a top, he grabbed his pants and slowly put them back on, keeping an eye on Randy to make sure he was okay. He was twitching a little and making little noises so he wasn’t dead, thank god, just a little overfilled. Poor dude felt so pent up, hell, HE was pent up too; it had been such a long day for the both of them. Gillis knew that the photo Mirphy took of him wouldn’t fool Dr. Habit forever and he would have to get back to his post before suspicions were raised.

 

But...he couldn’t just leave Randy on the floor like that.

 

With a surprising amount of care and a gentle touch, he hoisted him off of the floor and unmade his bed for him, placing him on the mattress and covering him up; tossing his pants and underwear to floor so it didn’t look so cluttered and making sure to place his mask back on his face.

 

The dude looked spent but he couldn’t help but smile a tiny little smile, before he walked out of the room, he gave Randy a gentle little kiss on his forehead.

 

Maybe he was right

 

Maybe things would be okay if he admitted he was gay, after all, he had someone to support him.


End file.
